


Captured

by proudwing



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Not Canon Compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-16 00:08:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14152380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/proudwing/pseuds/proudwing
Summary: Theo and Liam get captured by a pair of Monroe's men while on their way to complete a mission.





	Captured

**Author's Note:**

> Unbetaed. First work posted on AO3 but not my first Thiam fic. Some liberties were taken with canon. Enjoy!

"When they come back I'll do the talking," said Liam.

They were both tied to chairs which were set back to back. A pair of Monroe-indoctrinated hunters got the jump on them at a gas station, Theo had been inside paying while Liam was supposed to be keeping a lookout. The two men didn't even have a proper base of operations, they were being held in an empty garage. In all likelihood, it was hastily fashioned into a makeshift holding cell. The morons should've lined the entryways with mountain ash, used heavier chains, dosed them with wolfsbane. Instead, they were taken at gunpoint. Now Theo had reason to doubt they were packing wolfsbane bullets.

"You did a lot of talking before they left," Theo spat blood onto the floor, "and they sure were swayed."

Liam snickered. Theo felt a strange mixture of fondness and annoyance, he bumped his chair back against Liam's to stop him from laughing.

"Okay, not funny," Liam said, "but kind of funny."

While Liam was formulating a speech to persuade their captors to release them, Theo worked free of his restraints, the ropes weren't even coated with wolfsbane and the circle of mountain ash around was broken and not much of a circle at all. Not that it would've held him. The downside to being a Chimera was the sluggish healing, the upside was the ability to break hard set rules.

The hunters came back. One older, one younger. The older man had a rifle slung over his shoulder. The younger a pistol holstered at his hip. Neither looked seasoned. Probably shot off a few rounds at a shooting range together, father-son bonding time, these weren't battle-tested hunters.

"You guys don't have to do this," said Liam, began lamely, "we're not your enemy."

"We've already contacted Monroe, it's over kid." the older man said. The younger man placed a hand on the grip of his handgun.

Theo rolled his eyes. There would be no getting through to those two idiots, he wanted to say, but he'd already earned a pistol whip from the younger one for speaking out of turn. And, yeah, Theo owed him one for that.

While the men were paying attention to Liam's inane attempts at appealing to their better nature, Theo stood, cracked his neck and rolled his shoulders. Stretching before a workout was important.

He took care of the son first, grabbing him by the back of his shirt and flinging him full force into a wall. The loud crack his skull made as it smacked against the wall was satisfying, a little bit of payback.

The father fumbled with his rifle, Theo advanced quickly grabbing its barrel and forcing it upward. He allowed the hunter to fire off a few shots. The heat of the bullets passing through the barrel burned his palm. He grinned at the terrified-looking man before headbutting him and wresting the rifle out of his grasp. 

"I can't believe we let you two idiots capture us in the first place," he said, before he struck the man in the face again, this time with the butt of the rifle. Both men were unconscious heaps on the floor. A little roughed up but not dead, a C+ on the Scott scale, he figured. "I should leave you here."

"Then you'd just have to rescue me," Liam surveyed the scene, "which would be extra work for you."

Theo flexed his fingers revealing his claws, he neatly cut Liam loose. "Wow, Theo, two guys all by yourself. That was amazing. Thank you for saving my ass."

"These guys were barely hunters," Liam said, rubbing his wrists, "Take their weapons, there has to be a cache of bullets somewhere around here, too --" Theo leaned in to kiss Liam roughly on the mouth, to stop him from talking, he hated being ordered around.

Liam shoved him off. "We said not on missions. Especially not ones where I'm in charge."

He shrugged, looping the rifle's strap over his shoulder, "Technically this isn't our mission, we were captured, because of you."

"Just get the guns," huffed Liam. 


End file.
